


jerome & villanelle

by dcvillains



Category: Gotham (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its almost 3 AM, Mild Smut, jerome trying to get with villanelle, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcvillains/pseuds/dcvillains
Summary: Oksana Astankova aka Villanelle, pursuits her job as an assassin in Gotham City, hired by Theo Galavan. And one day, Theo breaks out inmates from Arkham Asylum, where she eventually gets to meet a certain ginger.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Villanelle
Kudos: 1





	jerome & villanelle

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is really random like it’s almost 3 am here, my brain is barely functioning, but anyways. I started watching Killing Eve today and I am OBSESSED. OBSESSED WITH VILLANELLE. And, I thought she and Jerome would make a great pair, so here we are. Also since I haven’t finished Killing Eve, some canon stuff will be ignored. Gotham canon stuff will also be ignored:)

Villanelle liked Gotham city. It reeked of violence and crime — everything she loved. So many people to kill and she gets paid a great amount of money! Thanks to her boss, Theo Galavan. Villanelle worked for and with many people but Theo was her favorite. He payed her loads of money and even offered her to live in his penthouse. All was going great for Oksana Astankova aka Villanelle.

Today, with the help of Tabitha (whom she’s been flirting with), Villanelle broke out 7 inmates of Arkham. It was for Theo’s crazy evil plan, but Villanelle wondered what he needed these inmates for.

Right now, Theo was introducing himself to the inmates they’ve broke out. Villanelle was behind a wall, waiting for Theo to call her.

“Oh! And before, I forget.” Theo started. “Here is my most accomplished and skilled assassin, Villanelle.”

That was her cue. Villanelle stepped out of her hiding spot and introduced herself to the 6 men and the single women that was here.

“Greetings, gentlemen. And ladies.” Villanelle said as she winked at Barbara in a suggestive manner.

Barbara smirked as a response, meanwhile the 6 men were occupied in watching how beautiful she was.

Villanelle noticed that the small gingersnap was licking his lips while looking at her — his eyes full of lust and also curiosity. 

Villanelle was giving a tour of the penthouse to the inmates and then assigned them rooms. The last one to get a room, was Jerome.

“ Here’s your room, Jerome. Hope you like it.” Villanelle said.

“Why, thank you Villanelle. You sure you don’t wanna come with me?” Jerome asked with a smirk on his face.

Villanelle knew what he meant. He was funny, and certainly attractive but she was going to play hard to get.

“Eh, I’d rather go over to Barbara’s room. I left some sexy lacy underwear in her drawers — gonna check up on her soon. Goodbye, Jerome.” Villanelle said while placing a kiss on Jerome’s cheek.

He knew she was playing hard to get. But sooner or later, Jerome was convincing that she’d come begging for him to fuck her on her knees. It was just a matter of time.

It was now late in the evening. The MANIAX! had made their debut. It was all over the news — which was what Villanelle was watching right now. She was dressed in a blue satin robe. She has nothing else underneath. Her hair was down and she was sipping on some red wine.

Suddenly, she heard someone open the door of her luxurious room — it was Jerome.

“Hello Villanelle. What are you up to?” Jerome asked, with an innocent tone to his voice.

“Ah, nothing. Just drinking. How do you like my robe, Jerome?”

Jerome’s eyes were now fixated on Villanelle’s robe. He could see her nipples poking out of the thin fabric. She was basically wearing nothing underneath that robe.

“It looks sexy on you, doll. Are you wearing anything under it?” Jerome asked.

Villanelle smirked. “No, I’m not wearing anything under the blue robe.” Villanelle then proceeded to slightly open her legs and readjusted her robe around her chest, so she revealed more of her cleavage.

She was teasing Jerome. She could see that he was getting angry but also aroused. “Now, how about you stop teasing me and remove that robe off your body, so I can admire you in all your glory.” Jerome growled. He had know walked closer to Villanelle.

She had stood up from her seat so she was facing him. “Mhmm, I don’t know Jerome...I’m kinda cold..” “ Cut the crap, Villanelle.” Jerome started as he took one of Villanelle’s breast through the robe in his hand started playing with it. “ Remove that fucking piece of clothing off so I can fuck you.” In response to having her breast in Jerome’s hand, Villanelle moved her hand down to Jerome’s pants. There, she began rubbing in his dick — making Jerome growl until his cock was hard.

“Look at you poor baby, your cock is rock hard! Might need some of that cock...I don’t know where it should go first...My mouth maybe?” Villanelle suggested. “Yes, your mouth and your pussy. Speaking of pussy...Bet yours is soaking wet... Why don’t I take a look to be sure?”

Villanelle nodded. She sat down on a couch and opened her legs wide, exposing her private part to the ginger. Jerome was already on his knees. He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful thing that in front of him...He wanted to insert one of his finger to see how wet she was.

So, Jerome entered a finger in Villanelle’s cunt—feeling her wetness instantly. He was about to continue when Villanelle suddenly shoved her knee in Jerome’s face, causing him to fall on his back. He was laughing.

“Oops, my bad! I totally forgot about how Barbara is waiting for me in her room with that sexy pink lacy underwear I told her to wear. You may masturbate in my room, if you want, but please don’t leave any of your come on the floor. See you later, Jerome!” Villanelle said as she left her room.

Jerome was now left alone in Villanelle’s room with a bloody nose and a hard on. Jerome jerked himself off and then — did not clean the mess he did. He then left her room and said: “One day, Villanelle, I’m gonna fuck you. One day.”

Woo!!! Over!! It’s now almost 4:30 am sigh. I don’t really know what was that or if I’ll continue this but just comment and leave kudos <3:)


End file.
